sombras del pasado
by yuuki-san09
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Yui se encontraba viviendo en aquella mansión pero en esos 3 años se empezó a comportar muy extraño por lo que escapo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo ya que los 6 vampiros se encontraban descansando pero había algo que cambiaría la vida de Yui y de la familia sakamaki


Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Yui se encontraba viviendo en aquella mansión pero en esos 3 años se empezó a comportar muy extraño por lo que escapo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo ya que los 6 vampiros se encontraban descansando pero había algo que cambiaría la vida de Yui y de la familia sakamaki

Un año después…..

La familia sakamaki se encontraba en su comedor ya que cada mes se reunían para comer todos juntos pero en eso escucharon que alguien toco el timbre por lo que salieron a ver pero no encontraron a nadie….

Reiji = que descaro al tocar el timbre

Raito = hey;… que es esto? (refiriéndose al pequeño bulto que estaba en el suelo) parece ser un…

Subaru = un bebe?!

Reiji = si creen que nosotros nos haremos cargo de un asqueroso humano…. Están muy equivocados

Kanato = mira trae una nota (agarrando la nota y empezando a leerla)… esto es imposible!

Raito = mmm?... que sucede kanato-kun?

Kanato = esto es imposible!... este bebe no puede ser….

Subaru = déjame ver esa nota! (Leyéndola)….imposible!

Reiji = dame eso Subaru!

Subaru le entrego la nota la cual empezó a leer detenidamente….

Nota:

Por favor cuiden de yuichiro quiero que conviva con su padre Ayato estoy segura que lo cuidaran muy bien; por el momento no puedo estar cerca de el ya que correría mucho peligro a mi lado

YUI KOMORI

Cuando Reiji termino de leer observo al bebe era casi idéntico a Ayato el cual iba saliendo ya que demoraban en entrar…

Ayato = que está ocurriendo aquí?

Raito = felicidades Ayato-kun!

Ayato = de que hablas Raito?!

Subaru = con esto automáticamente es la nueva cabeza de la familia (molesto)

Reiji = al fin hemos tenido noticias de Yui

Ayato = que dices?!

Raito = Ayato-kun creo que tienes que conocer a tu hijo!

Ayato = hijo?... habla claro Raito!

Kanato = esta niño es hijo de Yui y tuyo (cargando al bebe)

Reiji = Yui lo dejo diciendo que correría peligro a su lado

Ayato = no te dijo dónde estaba?! (Cargando ahora a su hijo)

Subaru = que estará pasando con ella?

Reiji= Ayato tenemos que contactar a Karl Heinz para informar de esto

Ayato= no…. No quiero que el venga a quitarme a mi hijo!

Reiji= enserio planeas cuidarlo?!... es algo complicado cuidar a un niño

Ayato= no me importa lo que opinen ustedes!

Por otro lado Yui se encontraba en la oficina de Karl Heinz el cual estaba enterado de todo ya que Yui lo busco cuando escapo….

Karl= (entrando a su oficina) que te trae por aquí Yui?

Yui= quiero informarle que yuichiro está con Ayato-kun

Karl= vaya…. Así que al final aceptaste mi propuesta

Yui= se equivoca yo solo lleve a mi hijo para que viviera con su padre mientras yo busco una cura para lo que me está pasando!

Karl= sabes que no será fácil separarte de cordelia

Yui= no me importa el tiempo que lleve solo quiero ser alguien normal..

Pero lo que no sabía Karl era que la que estaba hablando era en realidad cordelia la cual se apodero de Yui y que también se encargó de llevar al bebe a esa mansión…..

Karl= entiendo…. De ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo para encontrar una cura

Yui= se lo agradezco mucho señor Heinz!

Karl= no te preocupes…. Yo también quiero cortar todo vínculo con esa mujer

Yui= ["que ingenuo eres Karl; ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que soy yo"] entonces iré a recoger mis cosas (casi saliendo de la oficina)

Karl= espera un momento Yui tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte!

Yui=claro!

Karl= de verdad amas a Ayato?

Esto sorprendió a cordelia ya que no sabía que responder u en ese momento Yui empezó a tomar control de su cuerpo…

Yui= ayúdeme…. Cordelia controlo de nuevo mi cuerpo…. Por favor máteme!

Karl= no te preocupes muy pronto serás la de antes

Karl le había aplicado una fuerte inyección para que durmiera por lo que la llevo a su casa en donde tuvo que encadenarla para que no intentara hacer algo…

Ayato se encontraba en el antiguo cuarto de Yui el cual ahora seria de su hijo ya que era el más cercano al suyo….

Ayato= me pregunto en donde estarásYui?

Yui se encontraba en un cuarto encadenada inconsciente pero poco después despertó preguntándose qué había pasado y buscando a su hijo…..

Yui= en….dónde estoy?... que fue lo que me paso?... Yuichiro!... En dónde está mi bebe?!

Karl= vaya al fin despertaste

Yui= señor Karl en donde está mi hijo?! (Tratando de acercarse a él) que es esto?!... porque estoy encadenada?

Karl= de verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

Yui = no…. Yo estaba con mi hijo en un parque y ya no recuerdo más

Karl= cordelia controlo tu cuerpo y llevo a tu hijo con Ayato

Yui= tengo que recuperar a mi hijo!

Karl= me temo que no será posible hacer eso

Yui= porque?!... porque me hace esto?!

Karl= tengo que mantenerte alejada de cualquier persona hasta que logre separarte de cordelia

Yui no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ya que por culpa de esa mujer tuvo muchos problemas….

Ya han pasado 6 meses y todos los vampiros se han acostumbrado a la presencia de yuichiro y no solo eso también han conseguido pareja las cuales son vampiros ya que no siguieron con el juego de la novia sacrificada

Kanato= Ayato-kun llevaremos a Yui-kun de paseo

Ayato= más vale cuidarlo bien

Yuuki= no te preocupes estará a salvo con nosotros!

Con esto la pareja salió de la mansión y se dirigieron al parque más cercano mientras que Ayato se quedó en la entrada observándolos

Sakura= sabes?... tus hermanos están muy preocupados por ti

Ayato= no me sigas molestando Sakura

Sakura= ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti

Ayato= suenas igual que Subaru! ¿Sabias?

Con esto Ayato se fue dejando sola a Sakura; por otro lado Yui se encontraba en un laboratorio ya que le estaban haciendo varios estudios pero en eso empezó a sentirse mal ya que cordelia trataba de controlar su cuerpo por lo que Karl trato de encadenarla pero fue demasiado tarde cordelia al fin había tenido control del cuerpo de Yui por lo que le clavo la daga que le había dado Subaru a Yui…

Karl= que?!

Cordelia= que tal se siente ser apuñalado?!

Karl= esta daga es….

Cordelia= exacto!... esta daga es de la madre de Subaru la cual mata a vampiros!

Karl= no te saldrás con la tuya!

Cordelia= pero ya gane!... contigo fuera podre matar a tus hijos!

Karl= no te atrevas a lastimarlos!

Cordelia= vaya no imagine que te importaran tanto!

Karl= no te atre…..

Karl ya no termino ya que había muerto por lo que cordelia decidió ir a visitar a los hermanos sakamaki pero antes de llegar pudo observar como kanato cargaba al pequeño yuichiro

Cordelia=oh!... vaya…. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí?!... si es mi pequeño canario!

Kanato=(sorprendido) cordelia!

Cordelia= me has ahorrado el tiempo para matarte!

Kanato= Yuuki! Llévate a yuichiro! Yo detendré a esta mujer!

Cordelia=kanato sabes muy bien que no puedes matar a Yui!

Yuuki= no me digas que eres la medre de Yui-kun?!

Kanato=(volteando hacia Yuuki) te dije que te marcharas!

Yuuki salió corriendo con Yui el cual no paraba de llorar hasta que llego a la mansión en donde se encontró con Raito el cual estaba en la sala junto con shu…..

Raito= que pasa Yuuki?!

Yuuki= Yui-chan está en el parque con kanato!

Shu=Yui?!... estas segura Yuuki?!

Yuuki= no lo sé !... kanato la llama cordelia y me dijo que trajera a Yui-kun!

Raito=tengo que ir a ver!

Antes de que saliera vieron como kanato entraba un poco lastimado ya que cordelia lo ataco sabiendo que él no haría algo estúpido para dañar el cuerpo de Yui….

Yuuki= estas bien kanato?!

Shu= kanato?... explica que fue lo que paso?

Kanato= cordelia sigue viva y se ha apoderado del cuerpo de Yui-san

Ayato= (entrando a la sala) que acabas de decir kanato?

Kanato= también mato a Karl Heinz

Ayato= Reiji dijiste que con la poción desaparecería para siempre!

Reiji= (quien apenas había llegado) estoy igual de sorprendido

Kanato= cordelia quiere recuperar a yuichiro dice que tiene algo que le pertenece

Ayato= tengo que buscarla para poder liberar a Yui!

Subaru= (llegando con los demás) que está pasando aquí?

Shu= Ayato ahora tienes más responsabilidades como la nueva cabeza de la familia

Subaru= la nueva cabeza?!... que paso con Karl Heinz?!

Raito= Karl está muerto…. Cordelia lo mato

Subaru= que?!...pero ella había muerto!

Ayato= eso no me importa!... yo solo quiero encontrar a Yui!

Yuuki= que pasara con el pequeño Yui-kun

Ayato= me seguiré haciendo cargo de el

Por otro lado cordelia se encontraba en el pequeño apartamento que Yuirentaba para poder descansar y pensar en un plan para secuestrar al hijo de Ayato…

Cordelia= prepárense por que muy pronto los veré suplicar por sus vidas!... jajajajajajajajaja

Ya han pasado 3 meses y cordelia se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión sakamaki en donde la familia se encontraba celebrando el primer año del pequeño yuichiro por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando entro cordelia….

Sakura= que alegría estar todos reunidos!

Touka=y justo es cuando nos reunimos cada mes para comer juntos

Shu= por cierto en donde esta Ayato?... debería estar aquí

Raito= sabes muy bien que tiene que hacerse cargo de todos los negocios que tenía el viejo!

Cordelia= (entrando al comedor) vaya pero que escena más conmovedora!... se ve que ahora son más unidos!...jajaja

Subaru= Yui!

Cordelia= te equivocas Subaru!... soy yo… cordelia!

Reiji= como es que sigues con vida?... Yui se clavó la daga de Subaru

Cordelia= ese día… nunca morí solo me hizo dormir por otros tres años pero ahora ya tengo el control de su cuerpo y he venido por ese niño!

Ayato= (detrás de cordelia)con que así están las cosas

Cordelia=oh! Ayato cuanto tiempo sin verte?!

Ayato= devuelve el cuerpo de Yui!

Cordelia= estas preocupado por esta chica?!

Raito= llévense a Yui-kun de aquí!

Touka= vamos chicas esto no nos incumbe

Así las cinco se fueron con yuichiro el cual no dejaba de llorar al ver a su supuesta madre…

Cordelia=piensas atacarme?!

Ayato= no soy tonto como para lastimar el cuerpo de Yui

Cordelia= ella jamás regresara… solo falta poco para tener control sobre ella!

Reiji= entonces para qué quieres a su hijo?

Cordelia= solo falta tomar la sangre de ese pequeño para completar mi regreso

Ayato= no permitiré que te acerques a mi hijo!

Cordelia= vaya!... te pareces a Karl en cuanto le dije que los mataría!... jajaja

Cordelia estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Subaru y kanatola sujetaron y le quitaron ladaga la cual fue entregada a Ayato…..

Cordelia= suéltenme!

Subaru= no te dejaremos ir!

Ayato= espero que duermas otros 3 años mas!

Cordelia= no!…. Suéltenme!

En eso Ayato le clavo la daga por lo que cayo y antes de tocar el suelo la sostuvo y la recostó en el sillón mientras esperaban a Reiji con l otra poción un poco más potente para que cordelia no molestara en mucho tiempo….

Ayato le dio de tomar la posion para después esperar a que despertara….

Reiji= con esta poción cordelia dormirá por lo menos de cuatro a cinco años en lo que encuentro una nueva manera de sacarla del cuerpo de Yui-san

Kanato= pero sería imposible ya que tiene su corazón

En eso Yui empezó a despertar preguntándose en donde estaba y que había pasado…

Yui= en dónde estoy?... esto es…..

Ayato= hola

Yui= Ayato-kun?!... pero cómo?

Raito= nos diste un gran susto Bitch-chan

Yui= que paso con cordelia?!

Reiji= no te preocupes por eso… ahora alguien quiere verte

En eso iba entrando shu con yuichiro el cual empezó a saltar ya que había visto a su madre al igual Yuisalió corriendo a su encuentro

Yui= yuichiro!... te he extrañado mucho!

Ayato= el también te ha extrañado

Yui= gracias Ayato-kun por cuidar a yuichiro!Ayato= no tienes por qué darme las gracias además es mi responsabilidad como su padre

Yui= lamento no haberte dicho lo de…

Ayato= eso ya no importa… te quiero preguntar si te quieres quedar a mi lado?!

Yui= yo?!... no puedo Ayato-kun

Ayato= no te preocupes por ellos!

Raito= cálmate Bitch-chan nosotros ya tenemos parejas así que siéntete libre de andar por la mansión con Yui-kun

Reiji= no puedes negarte ya que ahora eres dueñas de la mitad de las propiedades de Ayato

Kanato= ahora eres la señora del líder de la familia

Ayato= por favor no me rechaces…. Te juro que te hare feliz

Yui= está bien acepto vivir contigo Ayato-kun!


End file.
